Speak Now !
by Tasha Bree
Summary: Ketika kau baru menyadari bahwa kau juga mencintainya, namun kesempatan untuk bersama nya telah hancur karena dirimu sendiri. kata terlambat tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi. kesempatan emas mu tak bisa terluang lagi. dan kau harus berusaha untuk memperbaiki kesalahan itu .. / songfic - SONGFICTION Taylor Swift - Speak Now ! / typo(s) / review please, thank you !


**- Tittle : Speak Now ! (Songfiction)  
**

**- Chapter :** **One Shoot**

**- Author : Tasha  
**

**- Genre : Romance  
**

**- Ratting : T  
**

**- Cast :**

** *Main Cast :: Tabitha 'el Wright (Tabby), Brian Alan Evans (Al)  
**

** * Support Case :: Shenna Alison, Evans' family, Alison's family, all guests**

**- Note :**

Iseng iseng bikin, terinspirasi dari lagu nya taylor swift - speak now . i love that song, really ! awesome song, isn't it? :D

*thanks to Taylor Swift, who created this amazing song, so i could wrote this horrible story, haha XD

*thanks to all reader, who waste their time to read this horrible story ~ XD

oke ..

_._._._._._._._._._ HAPPY READ, ENJOY ! _._._._._._._._._._

**»»»» SPEAK NOW ««««**

speaknow_speaknow_speaknow_speaknow_speaknow_speak now_speaknow_speaknow_speaknow_speaknow_speaknow_s peaknow_speaknow_speaknow_speaknow_speaknow_speakn ow_speaknow_speaknow_speaknow_speaknow_speaknow_sp eaknow_speaknow_speaknow_speaknow_speaknow_speakno w_speaknow_speaknow_speaknow_speaknow_speaknow_

**POV : Tabitha 'el Wright**

_"I sneak in and see your friends_

_And her snotty little family_

_all dressed in pastel_

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid_

_Somewhere back inside a room_

_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry"_

Dengan perlahan, aku melangkahkan kakiku memasuki pintu gereja besar ini sendirian . Semua nya berwarna putih . Putih menyilaukan . Putih yang tak nyaman . Entahlah, padahal aku selalu menyukai warna putih . Tapi tidak untuk detik ini . Tidak untuk saat ini . Tidak untuk acara ini . Dan tidak untuk pernikahan sahabatku, yang baru aku sadari, aku telah jatuh cinta kepadanya .

Ya . Alan .

Al . sahabat kecilku . Al . pria lucu yang sedari kecil hampir tak pernah terpisahkan olehku . Al . Yang menyebalkan dengan lelucon lelucon konyolnya . Al . Yang yang yang ..

"Huft .. !"

Aku menghela nafas panjang . Cukup tabby, cukup flash back-nya, kau hanya akan membuat dirimu sendiri semakin terpuruk !

Aku memandang sekelilingku . 90% orang disini tidak kukenali . Mungkin Al tidak banyak mengundang teman-teman kami?

Kulihat dari jauh, deretan kursi paling depan berisi seluruh keluarga Al . Mr Evans, Mrs Evans, Monica, auntie Ginna, uncle Zoe, dan beberapa lagi yang tidak aku kenal atau yang sebenarnya aku kenal, namun aku tidak berusaha membuang tenagaku untuk mengingatnya . Aku sedang tidak berminat bersosialisasi .

Mrs Evans . Ah iya . Itu Mrs Evans . Yang mengenakan gaun putih keemasan itu . Sebuah gaun yang sangat anggun namun tidak mencolok itu . Yang duduk disana, dikelilingi celoteh ria keluarganya itu . Dengan senyumannya, senyum indah yang ia wariskan pada anak laki laki nya itu . Ah . Ya, Mrs Evans . Wanita setengah baya yang sangat ramah . Aku selalu menyukainya, dia yang sejak aku dan Al masih kecil, sering menjodoh-jodoh kan kami . Mungkin hanya candaan kecil, lelucon kecil . Tapi tak pernah terfikir olehku, akan ada hari dimana aku akan mengharapkan candaan kecil itu menjadi kenyataan . Haha . Lucu tab, lucu . Sudah sangat terlambat untuk mengharapkan itu, jika kau tau .

Ah . Iya benar . terlambat . Sekarang terlambat . Sekarang semuanya terlambat . Aku tidak mungkin menghancurkan pernikahannya saat ini kan, karna aku sendiri yang telah menyebabkan mimpi buruk ini terjadi .

Ya . Saat itu . Minggu sore itu . Sekitar sebulan yang lalu . Toko bunga dipinggir kota itu yang menjadi saksinya . Bagaimana seorang Alan memaksaku menemani nya ke toko bunga . Bagaimana seorang Alan memintaku memilihkan serangkai bunga terbaik yang dia bilang akan diberikannya untuk seseorang yang ter-special . Bagaimana seorang Alan pada akhirnya memberikan rangkaian bunga itu pada ku . Bagaimana seorang Alan menyodorkan sebuah cincin perak permata dan mengatakan sebuah janji indah nya untuk ku . Dan bagaimana jahatnya dan bodohnya aku yang langsung menolak lamarannya itu, saat itu juga . Ya . Aku menolaknya detik itu juga .

Huft .

Kalian harus tau . Harus tau semua itu . Harus tau bagaimana terkejutnya aku saat itu, yang selalu menganggap Alan hanya sebagai sahabatku . Bagaimana terkejutnya aku yang tak terfikir sedikitpun Alan akan melakukan hal itu . Bagaimana terkejutnya aku yang tidak pernah tau bahwa Alan menyimpan perasaan lebih padaku selama ini . Dan bagaimana terkejutnya aku saat Al bilang, "kau orang pertama dan terakhir yang muncul dibenakku saat orangtuaku bilang ingin aku cepat menikah" . Dan bagaimana bodohnya aku yang langsung menganggap hal itu candaan konyol, langsung menolaknya mentah mentah .

Tidak . Aku tidak mau mengingat wajah Al saat itu lagi . Tidak lagi . Wajah sedih yang penuh kecewa . Wajah sedih yang membuat mata bening-favoritku- milik nya itu redup sementara . Wajah sedih yang segera ia tutupi dengan senyuman setelah satu menit berlalu . Wajah sedih yang selalu menghantui ku setiap malam, selama sebulan penuh, setelah kejadian itu .

Tidak kah kau tau, beberapa hari setelah itu aku tersadar . Aku sama sekali tak dapat memikirkan apa-apa lagi selain dia . Selain Al . Selain kejadian malam itu .

Huft .. Kau yang berbuat, kau sendiri yang harus menanggungnya tab ..

Aku berjalan kebarisan kedua dari depan, kursi paling pojok kosong, jadi ku isi saja . Dari situ altar terlihat jelas, pasti aku dapat melihat Al dengan jelas nanti .

Aku hanya duduk diam . Keringat dingin perlahan mengalir dari peluh ku .

Tiba tiba pintu dibelakang altar terbuka .

Itu dia ! Itu ituu ...

Keluar dari pintu itu, berjalan menuju ke tengah altar dengan perlahan, dan berdiri gagah di depan sana . Didepan pendeta dan didepan seluruh undangan yang datang ini . Ah, betapa tampannya dia dan Betapa bodohnya aku baru menyadarinya sekarang .

Al mengenakan tuksedo berwarna hitam dengan kemeja putih didalamnya . Ia memakai dasi kupu kupu putih-krem di kerahnya . Kulit putih nya terlihat sangat kontras dengan tuksedo hitam nya, membuat kulit itu terlihat bercahaya . Rambut hitamnya yang hampir selalu berantakan, kini tertata rapih, seperti dipilin, dan terlihat mengkilat . Bibir tipisnya membentuk senyum kecil dan mata gelap beningnya hanya menatap kosong kearah pintu keluar gereja . Seperti melamun . Entah apa yang dia pikirkan .

Pemain organ mulai mengganti jenis musik yang ia mainkan , membentuk nada nada yang terdengar lebih khas, kumpulan nada yang kedengarannya seperti lagu kematian ditelinga ku .

Pintu gereja terbuka .

Diujung pintu masuk gereja, seorang wanita dengan digandeng seorang pria yang jauh agak lebih tua yang kuyakin adalah ayahnya, berjalan anggun memasuki ruangan . Gaun putihnya yang panjang melambai dibelakangnya, terseret dan tertiup angin luar . Gaun putih panjang tanpa lengan itu pasti akan kubilang sangat cantik jika seandainya aku disini tidak dengan posisi yang cemburu besar terhadap sang pengantin wanita . Haha . Tapi aku tak bisa bohong untuk yang satu ini . Pengantin wanita itu sungguh cantik . sangat cantik .

Hey tabby .. Kau berada disini bukan untuk mengagumi kecantikan sang pengantin wanita, kalau kau ingat, dia adalah sainganmu ! *rolling eyes*

Dua anak kecil bergaun putih keemasan, berjalan dibelakang mereka berdua . Kedua nya membawa keranjang coklat kecil yang berisi bunga bunga kecil . Dengan riang, mereka menyebarkan bunga bunga itu sepanjang karpet merah yang mereka lewati . Yang aku heran, kenapa tidak ada yang memegangi belakang gaun sang pengantin wanita? Biasanya anak anak itu memeganginya kan? Ah tak penting . Dan bukan urusan ku .

Para undangan bersorak dan bertepuk tangan . Hal yang membuat aku sebal, mereka semua terlihat bahagia . Haha . Tak mengertikah mereka, betapa tersiksanya aku disini? Huft .

Al menyambut wanita itu dengan tersenyum, dan entah mengapa, aku merasa tak suka .

Huft ! Salahmu sendiri tabby, saat itu menolak lamarannya !

Lengan sang pengantin wanita itu, yang sedari tadi digandengkan dengan tangan ayahnya, kini dipindahkan oleh ayah nya ke tangan Al . Dan Al menerimanya .

Dan aku tak tau mengapa tiba tiba mataku terasa panas . oksigen juga seakan terasa lenyap dari gereja ini .

Tiba tiba pemain organ menghentikan permainannya . Dan sang pendeta mulai berbicara . Dan jantungku mulai bertalu-talu, memberontak, kurasa ia ingin aku untuk melakukan sesuatu, bukan hanya mendengarkan acara horor ini .

"Apakah kau, Brian Alan Evans, bersedia menerima Shena Darwin Alison , sebagai istrimu, dalam suka maupun duka, dalam susah maupun senang, sampai ajal memisahkan?" pendeta itu memulai, membimbing Al agar segera mengucap janji suci nya .

Al hanya terdiam .

Para undangan memandangnya heran. Kudengar dari bangku depan, Monica berbisik kepada Mr. Evans, "mungkin dia gugup dad . Biarkan dia menenangkan diri sesaat, jangan berteriak"

Al masih terdiam untuk beberapa ratus detik yang bagiku terasa seperti hanya satu detik . Beberapa undangan mulai berbisik dan berteriak, "speak now -bicaralah sekarang !"

Wajah Shenna mulai terlihat sedikit memerah, dan seorang wanita, yang ku kira Mrs. Alison, -karna ia bagaikan shenna versi duapuluh tahun mendatang-, sedikit berteriak dengan kesal "speak now or forever hold your peace!" .

Dengan perlahan dan pasti kulihat bibir tipis Al mulai bergerak. Entahlah, aku merasa dua kata yang terdiri dari dua suku kata itu terasa berat sekali bagi Al . Atau aku hanyak sok tahu?

Tapi aku harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum dia menyatakan dia bersedia !

"I d...o . Ye .. Ye .. s, I d ..."

(Aku bersedi ..)

Hey tabby, lakukan sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali dan selamanya kau akan menyesal .

"Wait !"

("Tunggu !")

Aku berdiri dengan tangan gemetar . Aku mencoba mengabaikan semua mata yang melihat ke arahku dengan terkejut dan aneh .

Aku yakin semua mata orang disini tertuju ke arahku . Ya, yakin . Sangat yakin .

Abaikan tab, abaikan .

Al memandangku dengan terkejut dan suatu ekspresi yang kuartikan sebagai, entahlah, sebagai ekspresi ke-lega-an?

Kutatap mata bening Al . Dan, entahlah, hal itu membuat aku tenang . Kutatap mata nya semakin dalam . Dan kurasakan sensasi aneh . Perasaan nyaman . Perasaan bahwa disini hanya ada aku dan dia . Hanya tabitha 'el wright dan brian alan evans . Dan tiba tiba bibirku mulai mengalun ..

_"I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion",_

(" Aku bukan tipe gadis

Yang akan menghancurkan acara pernikahan orang"), aku tertawa kecil dan kulihat dia menyunggingkan cengiran kecil favoritku .

"But you are not the kind of boy

Who should be marrying the wrong girl!"

("Tapi kamu juga bukan tipe cowok,

Yang akan menikahi gadis yang salah!")

_"So don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait, or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out !_

_When they said speak now"_

("Jadi jangan bilang kau bersedia, lari lah sekarang

Aku akan menemuimu ketika kamu keluar dari gereja di pintu belakang

Jangan tunggu apapun , ataupun mengucapkan janji suci

Kamu harus mendengarkan aku sekarang

Ketika mereka bilang 'bicaralah sekarang'")

dia masih menatapku dalam, dengan mata beningnya untuk sepersekian detik, dan tersenyum .

_" let's run away now_

_I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door_

_Baby, I didn't say my vows_

_So glad you were around_

_When they said speak now",_

("Ayo kita lari sekarang

Aku akan menemui mu ketika aku sudah melepaskan tuksedo ku di pintu belakang

Sayang, aku tidak akan mengucapkan janji suci ku

Aku sangat senang kau berada disini

Ketika mereka bilang 'bicaralah sekarang'")

_._._._._._._._._._

END

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

**A/N ::**

_review please please please ~ *-*_


End file.
